ash betrayl
by usdragonmaster
Summary: what will happened when ash come back but have sided by Hunter J rated M for language, gore and later chapters
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: as much as i want to own pokemon, i do not

**chapter 1**

**meeting** him

it was a bright sunny day in pallet town. all was fine except for the giant airship in the sky. a man stood on top of the ship, and he yelled, "Man, it's great to be home". then he ran and jumped off and fell toward Oak's lab. meanwhile, inside the ship, everyone was either silent, cheering the man on, or freaking out. the man fell at extreme speed and grabbed a pokeball and dropped it.

meanwhile, at the lab, a small group of four people got ready to protect the pokemon when they saw a pokeball fall to the ground then they heard a strange voice saying "go" then the pokeball opened up and a shiny Hydreigon. then the pokemon flew up and caught a stranged man with a mask like Hunter J's. the mask man landed and said " allow me to introduce myself. I am Black Phoenix, J's apprentice"

"why are you here?" yelled a man with brown hair that stood up as spikes.

"Nice to see you too, Gary Oak" said Phoenix, shocking everyone that he knew Gary.

"i said why..," start Gary again before he interuppted by Phoenix.

"i'm here to test you, not to steal pokemon" said Phoenix

"why should we trust you?" said Gary

"here's the deal. we will fight. if you win, i will turn myself in, if you lose, nothing will happen" said Phoenix

"okay then, Go Blastoise" yelled Gary as a giant turtle with cannons in its shell appeared next to Gary. before Gary could issue any commands, Phoenix disappeared, leaving everyone surprised, then he reappeared in front of Blastoise and punch the turtle pokemon, launching it back. "Blastoise" yelled Gary.

"i think you misunderstood me" said Phoenix, who was right next to Gary. "i meant hand to hand combat"

"i'll still beat you and avenged him" said Gary

"still moping after five years" said Phoenix as he dodged Gary's many punches and kicks until he managed to knock off the mask. when he got up, everybody was shocked at who it was.

"it can't be, you were killed by J" said Misty

"why, Ash?" said Dawn

"because J opened my eyes" said Ash

"everyone, i saved you but when i was in trouble, you did jack shit." yelled Ash

"that's a lie" yelled Misty. then Ash created 4 copies of himself and the clones grabbed Ash's former friends and he walked up to his friend and put his hand over everyone mouthes once and made everyone swallow a weird except Gary who he had his clone make face the other three. when he snapped his finger, everybody except Gary exploded.

"tell officer jenny about me" said Ash before he backflipped onto his Hydreigon.

"where are you going" yelled Gary

"i can't keep the mistress waiting" said Ash

"what" said Gary

"let's just say that she's a great kisser" said Ash before he flew off.

Later that day

"Gary, what happened" said Ash's Mom when she saw the blood

"i need to use your phone" said Gary

after getting the phone, he walked it to the kitchen and called officer Jenny. "call off the search for Ash, i found him. i also have infomation about a new criminal. his name is Black Phoenix but his real name is Ash Ketchum"

Ash's Mom was surprised that her little Ash was a criminal

Author note

do anyone know the name of the kanto champion can you tell me


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: as much as i want to own pokemon, i do not

**chapter 2**

**Starting over**

"Target is in sight" said Ash as a Celebi came into the clearing.

"Good, capture it when able" said J into her headset.

"Understood" said Ash right before he saw Celebi getting ready to time travel. "Oh hell no" yelled Ash as he leapt and got caught in the time portal.

When he landed, he saw his past self with Cilan and Iris. He decided to knocked them out and then disposed of his past body. he walked ahead to when J captured him. Ash smiled and counted down, "5, 4, 3, 2"

Just then, Hunter J came down and said "Give me your Pikachu"

"Sorry, but i don't have Pikachu" said Ash as he backflipped onto J's Salamence.

"What" said J surprised that this kid got past her so easily.

"But I do have a suggestion. that is if you're willing" said Ash as he laid down.

"And just what would that be?" asked J as she sat down facing Ash.

"I'll be your apprentice" said Ash as he sat up.

"Why" asked J.

"Oh, many reasons, but mainly this" said Ash as he rushed over and kissed J on the lips.

J was surprised that he did this, but what surprised even more is how good it felt.

Ash finally pulled away after what seem like forever. "Let's go back to the ship" said Ash.

5 months later

"Are you ready, Phoenix?" asked J without looking at Ash.

Ash was busy twirling an access card in his hand. "Yeah I'm ready" said Ash as he threw the card and perfectly got it into the slot, opening the door. Ash then jumped out and called out his Hydreigon. He flew down and saw his friends in his way. "Long time no see, guys" said Ash.

"Who are you?" said Misty.

"If you must know" said Ash as he removed his mask.

"What?!" yelled everyone

"Ashy-boy" said Gary

"I forgot just how much..." started Ash before he disappeared surprised everybody.

"I hate that name" finish Ash as he punch Gary in the face.

"Gary!" yelled May.

"Go everybody" yelled everyone at the same time.

Ash just smiled and snapped his finger. When he did, the pokemon passed out. He then snapped his other hand and his friends passed out. The last thing they saw was Ash carrying a shiny Lucario.

5 hour later

Gary and co. woke up and saw a note being held down by a pikachu statue. they walked over and read the note.

**"Dear friends,**

** If we meet again, I want you to use my new name, because the Ash you know is dead. My name is now and forever, Black Phoenix.**

** good bye forever,**

** Black Phoenix**

**author's note.**

**Please review. and tell me what pokemon you want on Ash's Team.**


End file.
